Stranded
by Trekkie-Donuts
Summary: What happens when Spock and Kirk are left on a barren planet to fend for themselves and one of them get's "cold feet"? Sorry it's so short guys! Rated T for language. FYI, Kirk and Spock are JUST FRIENDS. Spock POV. One-shot.


This is my first Star Trek fan-fic guys, YAY! One-shot

* * *

I could feel my blood begin to freeze, my skin turning a light shade of green due to the color of my blood on my pale skin. The cold left me scathed and shivering, although I am Vulcan that did not matter. I was left to freeze down on this barren landscape of a planet with James T. Kirk, my idiotic captain of the NCC-1701, more commonly known as the U.S.S. Enterprise. Only I find as I landed on the planet I was alone, my captain as I guessed was miles away from when I had landed. I had calculated by the time I had reached my captain, it would be too late, one of us would already be dead. My only option was to find the nearest Star Fleet outpost, which according to my escape pod was seven miles from where I stood. Before the thought of walking those seven miles had occurred to me, I had taken out my communicator, to try and find communication with the Enterprise, or anyone really. It seemed like the blizzard that I stood in blocked my communications from off planet…

I was not sure when or if the Enterprise would acknowledge the fact that it's First Officer and Captain were missing from the bridge along with the ship itself. Wherever his pod may have been, I was sure that it hadn't had landed too far from my own. I slowly turned in a 360-degree circle, examining the landscape around myself. The freezing cold did not affect me as much as it would affect Kirk, being as Vulcan's do not get cold as easily as humans, it takes some time for our body to begin to freeze, but give me a few hours and I would… In the far distance, I saw what I thought was-

The sound of my communicator going off broke my thought of concentration. "Kirk to Spock, do you read Spock?" Came through. Faster then I could ever move, I yanked out my communicator, pulling it close to my face.

"Spock here. Captain, it seems our pods have fallen in unlike places. I calculate we are about ten miles apart from the other considering your location from the communicator." I told him, looking around in the distance. The land was flat, except a small mountain range off in the distance to my right.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Spock, Go to the Star Fleet outpost not far from you and try to see if you can beam me over to it. If not I'll just walk, but one of us needs to get to it as soon as possible before the Enterprise is out of range of the transporter, got it?" Kirk panted in his communicator, by my guess because he climbed out of his hole not moments ago.

"Agreed, Captain. It would be wise to continue moving though, as your body would freeze if you remained still."

"Ya think?" He grumbled out after my comment.

"Unneeded sarcasm captain. I shall begin my way towards the outpost. Spock out." I said, closing my communicator. What I failed to notice was the long period of time I stood still in, and in that period of time, my shoes had frozen to the snow and ice below them. I could not get them to escape their icy prison, and sighed, kneeling down to untie my shoes, with some difficulty. After my shoes were off, I stood on the ice, shivering slightly from the cold now hitting my bare, sock covered feet. Again, I pulled out my communicator and contacted Kirk.

"Something go wrong Spock?" Kirk asked into his, sighing, knowing I would not contact him unless something was wrong.

"It appears that my shoes had frozen to the ice, I had to remove them. A minor problem, but overlooked, I shall continue on my way now."

"Woah woah woah, Spock, chill out, what?! You can't walk around barefoot Spock!"

"On the contrary, Captain, I am wearing socks."

"Still! Your feet'll freeze! Don't do it! I'm on my way ok, keep your feet off the ground, try to get your shoes out with… something." Kirk said, already on his way towards me.

"Illogical, Captain, for it would take almost a full two hours for you to reach me, and by that time we would have both frozen. I shall continue forward. Spock out."

"Spock don't you fucking da-" I cut him off and placed my communicator in it's bag on my belt, and continued on my way, ignoring the cold that was already beginning to set in.

Miles and mile I walked, well, three so far. I knew Kirk was running to try and catch up to me, all a failed attempt really. I reached a frozen lake, and in the distance I saw a small building, the outpost, I calculated only three point seven miles ahead of myself now. I looked down the slope that lead to the frozen lake, pondering whether I should go around the lake or cross it. I examined the edges of the lake, it was far too long to walk around, but walking on the lake would not help my barefoot problem. I slowly slid down the long slope, but stumbled, landing on my hands and knees on the icy lake below. I winced, looking at the palm of my hand, which was cut and already beginning to bleed from the icy blades.

"Kirk to Spock, you better fucking pick up!" Came from my communicator, and painfully I picked it up, my hand already beginning to heal due to my Vulcanage.

"Spock here." I said, slowly standing and beginning my trek on the ice.

"Dammit Spock, I told you to stop and wait for me."

"You ordered no such thing Captain."

"Common sense Spock! Jesus, how far are you, where are you now?"

"As of this moment I tread on an ice lake, I calculate three point five miles from the outpost Captain."

"You're fucking walking on ICE?! Spock, you're barefoot! Stop being an idiot!"

"Captain, I disagree. I am being logical."

"Logic my ass Spock! Dammit! You and your logic, you're being IDIOTIC."

"Disagreeable, Captain, I am doing you a 'favor' as humans call it, not allowing you to freeze before my own body. Spock out."

"Don't you dare hang u-" Again, I cut off my captain. I was to catch Hell later once the captain reached me… If he reached me, perhaps I was to perish before he arrived…

I did not want to think like that, and continued on the lake. I could feel my breathing quicken, slowly loosing both energy and strength, sighing and stopping to catch my breath. My feet were numb and I could no longer feel them, but I knew they were there. After a moment's rest, I continued on towards the outpost.

In soon time, I reached the other end of the lake, my feet completely numb and I could tell turning a dark green color, the feelings completely gone. I slowly took my time to climb the ice wall and stood on snow ground once again, coughing a bit. I was shivering now, my legs shaking profusely. I stopped again to catch my breath, before continuing. Every now and then, I would cough, and twice I fell to my knees, and twice I got up…

But the third, my legs refused to stand.

I attempted to force them to stand, but they did not agree with me, and so I sat there in the snow, shivering and coughing. My energy was completely gone, I could not continue on… The blizzard had worsened, and I could no longer see the building of the outpost, which was less then a mile away…

"I must… continue… Jim, needs me…" I coughed, telling myself and lurching forward, holding myself up by my hands in the snow… My body was freezing, that cold feeling… the feeling of death… Vulcan's do not feel fear… And normally I would lie and say I did not fear death…

But in reality, I was terrified of the thought of it… I did not wish to die like this, alone, freezing to the fear I held closest to my heart and in the back of my mind…

My arms gave out and I fell down into the snow. With the remaining strength I had, I rolled myself onto my back, coughing and wheezing, begging for the cold air that filled my pained lungs. This was hurting, hurting much more then anything I had ever felt in my existence. How was I to continue? This… This was my end, this was my death. I reached for my bag and retrieved my communicator, calling Jim.

"Spock, you made it to the outpost yet?" He panted, and I could tell he stopped running; he was not far from me, only about three miles back. I hesitated, before taking in air.

"I am sorry, Jim… I have failed you…" I coughed, laying my head back in the snow. Jim held his breath on the other line.

"Spock what happened?" There was worry in his voice, as I suspected.

"I have failed, as I stated… My body is freezing at a point I cannot comprehend… I have minutes remaining Captain… I am very sorry Jim… I fear this is goodbye..."

"Don't you talk like that." I was confused for a moment, coughing.

"I do not understand Captain…"

"I'm on my way Spock, you'll be fine, you'll live ok, so don't fucking think like that! I'm not far, ok…" He said, desperation clear in his voice.

"I do not believe I will last that long Captain…"

"I order you to FUCKING try!"

"I will attempt Captain, it is not that I wish to die, it is that my body temperature is already below a fatal point." I coughed again, my body beginning to fade, I could feel myself dying.

"I'm on my way, ok Spock, don't you give up just yet… I'll… I'll get you back to the ship alright? Just, hang in there…"

There was a long silence between us, I could hear Kirk panting as I could tell he was running on the ice lake which was not far behind me now.

"Captain, can you promise that when I die, you will-"

"Don't talk like that Spock, you'll live!"

"Do not think illogically Captain… When I die, will you inform Lt. Uhura of my feelings for her…?" I asked, my breath raspy and shallow, coughing more and more now, a green tint to the white snow from the blood I was coughing up.

"Spock, please don't think like that… you can tell her yourself… you'll live ok…" Jim said, I could now comprehend that he was crying. I would be lying if I said that I was not shedding tears myself.

"Jim, please… promise…" I said, loosing my consciousness very slowly, my world beginning to get fuzzy, shapes dancing on my vision. I was an inch from death…

"Alright, Spock… I promise… But if you DO die, and you won't… Just know that you're my best friend…" Kirk said, I could hear him crying harder now, tears now streaming down my cheeks silently. This action would have normally upset my father, now I did not care…

"Thank you Jim… And you are mine… I shall… and always will be… your… friend…" The last words came out as a quiet whisper as my energy to speak was no gone. I laid the communicator down on my chest so I could hear Jim speaking to me, crying and running, attempting to reach me in time…

But he was too late…

My world began to face around me, and I could hear Jim calling my name as I slipped out of it into a cold world of darkness…

And when I again opened my eyes, I saw an angel…

* * *

Now none of you know who I am talking about! I could be talking about a real angel and Spock died, OR he could be talking about calling Kirk an Angel if Kirk saved him, ORRRRR I could be talking about Kirk could have brought him up to the Enterprise and he's in the med bay and Uhura is watching him and he calls her an angel, NO ONE WILL EVER KNOWWWWWWWW~


End file.
